wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Larimar
appearance larimar almost is the height of the average seawing with the tips of her horns being slightly below. her body is lissome with strong legs that fit for her entertaining career whenever she plays her part. her oval-shape face comes with a narrow jaw and cheekbones coming with her kind wide-set eyes that are green-blue with a voice that's gentle and considerate. her smooth scales are a light blue in color, highlighted with teal in the legs, webbing, and wing membranes. her underbelly is a turquoise with azure blue glowing stripes. her horns, spines, and claws are a deeper shade of light blue. a dark green seaweed bracelet decorates her left backleg that belonged to her deceased mate in order to remember him. personality larimar is a humble and caring dragon, always reasoning with others through her compassionate tone of speech. being a mom to two dragonets she has learned to be patient when it comes to raising her family. although having been left as a single mom following her mate's death, lots of challenges have come across her path. hard times when she questions if she's doing enough for her children and constantly worrying over their safety. having, sometimes, a mixed bag between loving motherhood and secretly missing her old life as a dragon who loved parties and hanging out with friends. even so larimar shows to be strong and independent, traits she developed through her own experiences with her mom. being a loving and supporting mom at the time of need when her dragonets need her the most. and always trying her best to give her children a good life. but there are times when anxiety gets into her, especially when out doing her job to entertain crowds. her anxious face plays a part in her when she has to leave her kids back at home and hoping they stay put and are safe, for fear of taking them with her and see them learning unneeded cruelty. sometimes her strict side comes out which is the part she hates the most as she gets angry looks from her children and makes them misunderstand her as a harsh mom which she tries to be empathetic about. sometimes the quiet sobs of her crying carries out of her wishing for many things like her mate being alive and sending her kids off to school. having that self-doubt that makes it hard for her to concentrate and move on leading to trying to bring a perfect life for her family. a thing she dislikes to do which leads to judgment and cynical. history born in an family of entertainers, larimar's life was immediately turned upside down. her dad, young and irresponsible, didn't want no part of taking care of a dragonet giving his mate the option of either giving larimar to an orphanage or raising her alone as he only wanted to travel and earn money. larimar's mom of course decided to raise her daughter herself which broke her heart when her mate left. but larimar's life wasn't all full of tragedy. her mom continued with her entertaining job and joined a nomadic group of dragon travelers throughout pyrrhia. even though her mom had to work a bit harder to raise her dragonet, she taught larimar to be independent and not rely on anyone to take care of you. larimar grew into a young adult but she was impatient all the time and loved to go to the festivals of the dragon tribes she traveled to whenever they found an opening to entertain crowds, being careless and stubborn. through one of the festivals, she met an acrobats enigmatic dragon named killifish and that was when she found love for the first time. the two would talk whenever they got the chance to and larimar's mom quickly found out. she didn't mind her daughter making friends with other entertainers but it crushed larimar when her and her mom only had one more day to stay in the kingdom of the sea. desperate to not leave her lover, larimar made the choice to accompany killifish and his family thus running away. years later, adult larimar and killifish made a living of being entertainers themselves combining their parents acts into a whole new thing. one day, larimar felt strange. she experienced mood swings and cravings and later she found out she was expecting dragonets. at first she was unsure of telling her mate but when she told him he was joyful. soon brownband, the reserved and shy son, and gourami, the outgoing loud daughter, hatched which both parents were joyful for. but a rainy night, killifish had not returned home which worried larimar since the location of her home was full of thieves. she went out to search for him leaving her dragonets back at home safely. soon she had found him, sprawled on the ground with blood on his neck and his blank eyes staring at the sky. this resulted in a broken heart and an immediate decision to move away. raising her two dragonets were hard to do alone, as she had to work hard to raise them. it saddened her to know that her dragonets couldn't attend school and learn education for she traveled every few days to earn enough to buy food. sometimes she would find herself crying silently in the night wishing for her mate to resurrect and help her. she eventually met a female seawing named bottlenose who helped her and gave her half her share of food which larimar blessed her for. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KhaleesiA) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other)